Enigma
by Agrona artemis
Summary: For the most of Bonnie's life she has seen Damon as her big brother, even though they are not related by blood. Somehow she finds out he have romantic feeling for her and and she finds out she feels the same, with love comes burdens, hurt, happiness and etc.


**Artemis: Damon will say Amore throughout this story. Amore is a nick name for Bonnie meaning love in Italian. Please review and favorite this story it helps me in ways only a writer can understand. sorry for any errors.**

**Inaugural **

**Bonnie**

"When are you coming?"I ask Matt.

"_I don't know yet… but I will come," _he sounds busy, for a Saturday.

"Matt, I really need to get this project done." I have good grades and not doing this project will just mess my dreams up or so I think.

"_Same here."_ he took in a deep breath_." I'll text you when I am on my way." _He hangs the phone off, how rude even though I find him cute he stills have his flaws.

I hear a car sound driving toward the house, I saw the car, I know that car color, and I couldn't miss it not even if I am blind. A hot pink flashy sport car, I panic, Emily one of Damon's many girlfriends. I got up without thinking and ran like hell toward Damon's room, now for all I know he is still with Katherine this is a disaster.

I knock Damon's door with a force I didn't know I had. He didn't answer. I knock again with a lot more force.

"Who's it." He asks sounding annoyed. I am the one who should be annoyed you prick.

"It's me … Bonnie." I said.

"What do you want?"

"It's urgent can I speak to you in _private_." I said annoyed that this isn't going as I thought it could.

"Are you hurt?" he ask

" No "

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

I am seriously trying to help him, the nerve of this boy, but no need to worry myself; I always have something up my sleeves.

"So … Then you don't mind me going study with _Tyler _…" Tyler, Damon hates him for gods knows what. Damon didn't say anything so I continue." I am thinking I could confuse my feeling to him, maybe we will go on a date ... what do you think Damon?" I waited for a respond, still noting." I think he might be the one_" The door open with such a force I back away a few inches.

"You are not going on a date with Tyler Lockwood." He shouted, shocked by his outburst, I could have sworn everyone in Mystic falls hear it.

"Hold your horses' bro; I could never date Tyler freaking Lockwood." I said, the guy is a jerk, if the was a pull for the jerk of the year he did win it every year even in death he could still win it." Is that good,"

"Yeah." He sounded relief.

I move closer to Damon's ear."Girlfriend number one alert," Damon knew what I meant, but he didn't look like he gives a damn.

"You did well Amore." Damon said giving me a kiss on my fore head, my body turn hot, my cheeks turning red. He smile, not his fake million dollar smile he give girls to get in their pants, but his true smile. He when back in his room and it took me a few second before I could move. I bet Damon is probably telling Kat some lie now. A few seconds later Katherine came out giving me something she thought was a warm hug. It wasn't a shock all Damon and Stefan girlfriend loves to kiss my ass.

"Oh Bonnie hope you're okay" she said hugging me once more before leaving.

I walk in to Damon's room." What did you say to her?" I ask, a bit worry." And please tell me you didn't tell her I have a weird disease." He had no shirt on; this wasn't my first time seeing him topless.

"I said your dog Piggy died," he walk to his closet looking, thought it.

I laugh." I don't like dogs, you know that." It's not that I don't like dogs I simply hate them, when I was little I almost got bitten by a dog who had a disease.

"But Kat don't." he smile.

"Are you not afraid they will find out you're dating both of them." I sit on his bed, now thinking what if they met outside.

"They already know" he replies with a smirk plaster on his radiant face. Damon pulls out a black shirt and put it on.

"So when are you coming back." I look at him, he was now putting him jacket on.

"Midnight" he reply, he saw the look on my face."She isn't staying over tonight, so you can come and sleep." My face light up and he smile.

Damon hugs and gives me a kiss on my cheek before he left.

I don't know long I had slept, I woke up when my phone had rung I look at it. I had one miss call from Elena and a text message form Matt, which said that he was on his way. I dial Elena's number she answers on the second ring.

"Hey, what's up" I ask

"_Noting good, how is your day_." her the was playfulness to her voice.

"Boring as hell, what about your"

"_Just hanging with Stefan,_" she sounded happy, which made me hurt inside a little, cause I know Stefan is cheating on her with that no good stupid Rebekah Mikaelson, she has four brother the is Elijah the only member of her family who I can stand, too bad he doesn't live in mystic fall no more. There is Klaus, the hottie with the accent as Caroline calls him and there is Kol, Mr. Personality, he is arrogant, snobbish and rude he is everything bad and of course he's Damon's best friend. Rebekah had another brother who had pass away from cancer a while ago.

Stefan and I always had problem over him cheating on my best friend and me knowing that he's cheating on her. The first time I found out about he and Rebekah I had stop speaking to him for about a month, which was stupid because he didn't even notice it.

"Are you listening_?"_ Stefan voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm" I said.

"_What did I say?"_

"Can you repeat?"

"_I said come over to Elena's place lets watch Romeo X Juliet_."

"Stefan you know I hate that movie." I don't really hate, I just hate the ending, and every time I watch it I cry.

"_But you always watch it." He defense._

"_Bonnie you can't stay home alone it's not healthy." _Elena added.

"Well, I can't come even if I want too."

"_Why?"_

"I am not going to be alone." I said wanting not to worry.

"_What do you mean not alone_" Stefan ask, I could imagine the look on his face.

"A…friend." I said

_"Male or female_"What kind of questions is that. "

"It's just Matt, we have a project _"I try to explain, but Stefan hang the phone on, which was rude, but I didn't care. I hear the door bell ringing, I ran out off Damon's room, down the stairs to the front door.

I open the front door to see Matt smiling face. He is like the sweetest guy ever and I still can't believe he's Tyler Lockwood best friend, they have nothing in common they are like the opposite on each other.

"Hey, may I come in." he ask, and did I mention respectful, which you don't see in the 21 century men.

"You may" I motion him to enter, he follow my lead.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I offer.

"A soda could be nice." He smile, I blushed, I had and still do have a crush on this incredible guy. I got Matt a soda from the fridge. I lead him to my room so we could work on the project.

For our project we had to create a visual view of an empire and a PowerPoint about what we are showing in to video.

"Wow!" Matt said seeing the tray of fruits I had in my room.

"Can't do work on an empty stomach." I smiled.

The tray was full with apples, banana, grapes, and strawberries. We worked for a few minutes; I worked on the PowerPoint, while Matt worked on the video in between working we could exchange information. Sometimes I could spy a little at Matt eating some of the banana and strawberries. Sometimes he could meet my eyes and smile. Which makes me feel on warm inside, and then I begin to get all hot. I couldn't take it any longer so I got up and went into my bathroom to rinse my face with some cold water, wish help cool my body temperature down.

I look at myself in the mirror I never once thought that I am beautiful, many people called me beautiful or pretty, but that still didn't fill this emptiness I feel. I close my eyes and breathe in and out about as many times as possible.

I exit the bath, Matt got up and calls me to show me some interesting information he found, I walk toward him my feet hit some to soft and I slip, I am about to fall when Matt try to hold me, making us both fall. Matt was on top on me. He stares at me and I stare at him. Matt being to laugh and I did the same; in its own way it was funny. We stop laughing and stare in to each other eyes was his eyes always this beautiful. Matt made a move toward my lip, he inched closer, and he stops. I wonder if he was deciding to kiss me or not or he wanted e to make the first move. I inched closer too, showing him that I wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss me.

Matt move for my lips and we begin to kiss, It wasn't as I thought it could be, I felt like some animal was sucking on my lips and it was uncomfortable the next thing I saw was Matt flying out my door. I try to make sense of what was happening. I saw an anger Stefan and an even angry Damon, from the way he was punching Matt in the face.

"Stop it!" I shouted, Damon didn't stop and Stefan just stand the watching and I thought Matt was one of his friend.

"Stefan, do something." I shook him." Matt is bleeding." Stefan didn't move an inched. I couldn't watch the scene any more.

I move toward Damon trying to stop, but Stefan grabs me by the arm and tie me prisoner style with his scarf.

Damon stopped hitting Matt he looks straight in to Matt's eyes giving Matt made a scary look." You stay the hell away from her do you hear me, I don't even want you to stiff the same air as her… now leave." I could feel the anger in his voice.

"I am sorry Matt." I whisper and look down. I don't think he hears be because when I look up he was gone and Damon closes the door.

"Until me" I said, I wanted it to sound like an order, but the plead in my tone betray me and it sounded more like a plead. Stefan unites my hands.

It when silent for second then Damon spoke I hear and felt the coldness of his voice in those questionable words.

"Care to explain?" Damon asks and chills ran through me. How can he say those words with that much coldness?

"It's not what it seems." I defense hoping he could at least let me explain myself.

He shakes his head disapprovingly, which broke me into many tiny pieces of hurt, I care so much on what Damon thinks of me to have him anger with me make me feel more dead inside.

"Bonnie you were kissing him from what it look like you didn't push him off." Mr. Stefan finally input.

"I left you for a second and you whoring it up with some strange guy." He added.

"That isn't what happened," I cried, why couldn't they just listen to me for a second? Do walk close to me so the was just an inch between us.

" So explain yourself "Stefan spoke up, they book look at me.

"It's for this project we're doing; we have to try different fruit." I pointed at the bowl of tray of fruits." And kiss and we have to recall if the fruits flavor is still in our mouth. I explain biting my lips, hoping and praying they could accept this story and this scene could be over. I met Damon's eyes and I knew he know that I just lied to them. I don't how, but I look like he got anger by the second. I stare at Stefan his anger had dissolved and he had believed me, but Damon on the other knew I was lying.

"Are you making a mockery?" Damon asks.

"No" I reply.

"Then why did you just lied to me?" he shouted, my heart became to beat fast, then faster.

"I don't know why." I burst out crying.

"Seriously Amore, Stefan and I only have one rule and you just had to break it … Do you want to be like Vicky the slut, sleeping with everything that is male." He look at me with those radiant eyes of his now fill with disappointment." Do you see how I treat girls, they mean noting to me, you I suppose to watch and learn because Amore the way I treat girls that is the way every guy in to town want to do to you to hurt me."

"Damon I didn't_" I tried to say.

"Bonnie I don't want to hear excuses… Do you have to act that low, acting like a whore." He added.

I couldn't take it any more I slap Damon." How dare you call me a whore?" I angrily say.

Damon looks me in the eyes with a shock look like he did never think I did ever raise my hand on him. Stefan came between Damon and me

".Ok ,no hitting on each other, hands to yourself." Stefan said.

"Too late." Damon laugh out, he really is angry.

"I want both of you out now… I mean it" I yell Stefan motion Damon out of my room. I lock my door after they exist. I lied on my bed and I begin to cry. I stare at my hands; I couldn't believe I slapped him. He deserve it for calling me a whore yet why do I feel so empty.


End file.
